


Little Things #9

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [9]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Jinyoung helps you around the house.





	Little Things #9

Because you’ve had a busy week, your weekend is scheduled to be an all around cleaning day. It doesn’t help that your boyfriend is probably the messiest person ever, as opposed to the clean and proper manner he displays in public. There are laundries to do and rooms to clean. You and Jinyoung have decided the segregation of tasks beforehand.

“Jinyoung, why am I finding your sock under the bed?” you raise a brow while showing the sock you’re holding.

Jinyoung looks up from the blankets he’s currently stepping on. He sees you leaning by the doorway, demanding an explanation. “I don’t know. It probably rolled or something?”

“How can a flat sock roll, Jinyoung? Unless you threw it there?”

“You don’t know that. What if it was blown by the wind?”

Sometimes, you hate having a smart boyfriend. He tries to find a way all the time.

You go back to the bedroom and continue cleaning, leaving Jinyoung in the bathroom with the dirty blankets. You throw the sock on the pile of clothes he’ll also wash later.

* * *

“Love! Can you help me with this?” you hear him call from a far, just as you finish changing the linens.

“Wait up!” you scream back. Really, who would’ve thought he’s the type to stupidly shout in the house?

You walk to the back of the house. Jinyoung has hanged the blankets earlier and is now glaring at the washing machine.

“What’s wrong?” you ask, stopping beside him. “Did he disrespect you? Shall we call him Yugyeom?”

“Unfortunately, it’s not working. I’ve tried plugging and unplugging. Maybe we should call it Youngjae.”

You stifle a laugh. His humour really gets you. “Maybe you should tap it or something. Say it’s done a great job so it’ll continue serving you.”

“Then it should be named Jackson,” he says before giving it a huge pat on the centre.

The machine makes a sound. It’s finally turning on.

“Wah! Jackson!” you both say in amusement. Your laughters follow, making a great duet with the now functioning machine.

“You should be grateful, Park Jinyoung. What would you do without me?” you tease.

Jinyoung merely gives you a huff. “Then I’ll be handwashing my clothes, like before. It’s not like I have a pile to wash because I don’t have a girlfriend who puts on all those outfits everyday.”

“But you love my outfits.”

“I’d like you even without them.”

Your eyes turn to slits. “You mean like… naked?”

Jinyoung gasps. “I was saying that I like your being, regardless of what clothes you wear. How could you think so inappropriately?”

The overreaction shows you hit the point. You pout, playing along. “So you don’t like me naked?”

“Hey, we’re outside of the house. Be careful of what you’re saying. The neighbours might overhear,” then he leans closer so he can whisper, “but since our chores are almost finished, maybe we should clean together in the shower later?”

Whoever thought Jinyoung is prim and proper is downright mistaken.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
